Spiaggia Sabbie Nere
by KJmom
Summary: Harry's perfectly happy on his little Sicilian island. He's also just fine on his own. Until someone unexpected shows up.  SLASH


**A/N: Thank you to maddymomo for the beta on this. This story was written as a gift fic for Lori.**

Harry sighed, as the sun warmed his skin, and the salty scent of the beach wafted on the breeze. It wasn't tourist season just yet, so the air was still a bit cool, but that time was approaching quickly. The other locals both loved and loathed that time of year. Sure, it was fantastic for the economy, but all those damned English tourists -who usually couldn't speak a word of Italian or Sicilian- carrying around their inaccurate phrase books… Well, the locals didn't take too kindly to that.

Still, almost everyone who lived here could speak English, or enough to get by - enough to sell that beautiful shell necklace made from shells collected along this very beach. And, wouldn't it be nice to have such a perfect reminder of the perfect holiday? Yeah, Harry had heard the pitch too many times. It wasn't very good, but it worked for the shopkeeper, so who was Harry to complain?

But, while all the other 'locals' were up in arms about the soon to be arriving tourists, Harry was simply excited. He loved the diversity - hearing the strange mesh of two different languages working together to create odd moments of communication. While this beach wasn't as busy as some of the more well-known beaches, they still got their fair share of visitors.

Harry had wandered for a while after he'd served his purpose for the wizarding world. After nearly a decade of fighting, he wasn't sure who he was, or where he belonged. Then, he'd ended up here, on the dark, volcanic sand beach of Spiaggia Sabbie Nere. The very moment he'd walked onto this beach, he'd known he was home.

It was something in the air, a strong pull that he'd never felt, that urged him to stay. He'd learned later, from Hermione, that this Sicilian beach had been home to several powerful witches and wizards over the years. So, maybe there was residual magic in the air? He wasn't sure but he loved it here, and, despite many pleas from Molly and Ron, he had no intention of leaving.

He still spoke to everyone on a regular basis. In fact, he spoke with Hermione at least several times a week, and she kept him up to date on the friends and family he wasn't able to speak with as often. Which was why he was so shocked when, as he stood to walk back along the beach toward his small house, he nearly ran straight into Charlie Weasley.

"Well, out of all the beaches of the world… Fancy meeting you here, Harry," Charlie drawled, as he approached him.

Charlie was quite handsome, Harry noted. He was thickly muscled and heavily freckled, and his hair was long and fell in fiery waves down to the middle of his back. His eyes shone a bright blue, and were framed by lashes, which, on any other man, might have looked feminine. But, there was nothing about Charlie that promoted such a look. He was burly, manly, and had a devilish grin that made Harry's knees just a bit weak.

Still, Harry was suspicious. Running into a Weasley on his beach? By accident? Not bloody likely.

"Which one of them sent you?" He demanded.

X.X

Charlie moved closer still, running his eyes up and down Harry's frame. Harry had changed some since the last time Charlie had seen him. Charlie, though quite short himself, still stood a foot taller than Harry, but that was the only thing that felt familiar. Harry had broadened some, his skin was tanned a light bronze color, his hair had lightened a bit, and he emanated a sense of calm that hadn't been there before.

"No one sent me, Harry. Or…" Charlie thought about his last conversation with Hermione, the one that had put this idea in his head.

He'd said he was in dire need of a vacation. She'd spoken so fondly of this island, and had gone as far as to help him plan his trip.

"Well bugger."

Harry nodded, as if his thoughts had been confirmed.

"Molly or Ron?"

Charlie chuckled, "Neither one, actually. It was 'Mione."

Harry's eyes widened and he blushed before turning on his heel, and beginning to walk away.

"Enjoy your stay. I highly recommend seeing at least one sunset on the beach."

Charlie had never been one to chase after a bloke; they usually chased him. But, he found himself trailing after Harry nonetheless.

"Wait. What's your hurry? Maybe we should get dinner tonight. We can catch up and whatnot."

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Harry tossed back over his shoulder as he sped up, trying to leave Charlie behind.

"Why?" Charlie questioned, truly confused.

Harry stopped and whirled to face Charlie, who wasn't expecting the sudden halt, and almost bumped into the younger man.

"Do you really not know what's happened?"

Charlie had an idea, but he wanted to hear what Harry thought on the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin, Charlie! Hermione's trying to set us up. And, of course, why not? I'm gay; you're not picky, it's perfect, really. Never mind that your brother is my best mate, or that I've dated your sister. None of that matters, does it? Look, I don't know whether you knew or not, and I don't really care. It's not going to happen."

Harry started to walk away again, but Charlie reached out, just catching the side of his hand. At Harry's murderous look, Charlie let his hand fall away.

"I didn't know, but who cares? You're the only person here that I know. I wasn't expecting to have company, but I certainly won't complain if I happen to get some. I'm not saying we have to fall in love, or into bed, but we can make the most of this, right? We could spend some time together, you could show me all the sights; we can have fun."

Sighing, Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, and eyed Charlie curiously.

"One dinner. It isn't a date; and when we finish eating, you aren't coming home with me."

Laughing, Charlie said, "You're awfully sure I'd want to."

Grinning, Harry answered, "Your reputation precedes you."

X.X

Harry did let Charlie come home with him to change for dinner. But, he closed and locked his bedroom door while he was changing. It wasn't that he was afraid of Charlie, he just didn't quite trust himself to behave. Harry had always had a crush on the Dragon Handler, and it was very tempting, having him so close. But, Harry wasn't a silly teenager anymore, and he was looking for more than a one off - even if it was Charlie.

Once he was dressed, Harry walked back into his sitting room. Charlie's back was turned as Harry entered, and Harry was treated to a fantastic view of his back side. Wide shoulders gave away to thick arms, and a strong, clearly muscled back which tapered into a slightly thinner waist. The little dip at the bottom of his back fanned out into a delicious, plump arse, and those legs…

Realizing he'd been openly eyeing Charlie, Harry resolutely moved his gaze upward, and cleared his throat.

Charlie turned, grinning widely, but the grin faltered, as his eyes raked slowly up and down Harry's body.

"This island really has had a positive effect on you, Harry."

Harry, who hadn't had cause to be embarrassed in years, actually blushed. Because while Charlie wasn't looking at him overly lecherously, he was openly admiring him.

"So," Charlie said, leaning back against the wall, and crossing his arms over his chest - which made him look even more muscular, "Tell me, Harry. Do you live in this house all by yourself? Because, it must get pretty lonely…"

And Charlie was hitting on him, even after Harry had put his foot down. It was no less than Harry had expected though. Harry didn't know Charlie very well, but he did know the rumors, or perhaps legends, that surrounded the man.

Charlie was- to put it as kindly as possible- promiscuous, and he didn't much care about the sex of his partner.

"I can take a man or a woman home with me, doubles my chances of pulling.' He'd heard the man say once, over a pint on the night before Ron and Hermione's wedding. He had pulled that night, too. And, it was one of the more epic Charlie Weasley tales, because that night, it had been both a man and a woman, or at least, that was how Ron told it; Harry had left the pub hours before.

"Yes, I live here alone, and no, my bed isn't lonely. I prefer to sleep alone."

Charlie arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "You're a little spit-fire, aren't you?"

It was on the tip of Harry's tongue to protest. He wasn't small. Yeah, he was still rather short, but he wasn't skinny anymore. He'd filled out, and worked hard to keep fit. He opened his mouth to say so, but then Charlie winked. While it should have been annoying, it was rather sexy.

Suddenly, Harry knew exactly why so many women and men had fallen victim to Charlie's charm. He was direct and cocky, but it really worked for him. He was leaning against Harry's wall, one hand in the front pocket of his jeans and the other running through his ginger hair. A smirk tugged at his lips, and his eyes flashed with mischief. He was the epitome of sex, pure and simple.

"Oh, come on, Harry, I know you go for blokes, and I promise I'd make it worth it for you."

The whine in Charlie's voice, coupled with the pout that was starting to take over his mouth, made Harry's heart race. It had been a long time since he'd taken anyone to his bed… But no, he wasn't looking for the kind of fun Charlie was offering - a quick roll between the sheets that would, no doubt, be gratifying, but only until the warmth of his body was gone. Afterward, Harry would be just as alone as he'd been for the past few years.

"No, you can't."

"Give me one chance, Harry, just one." Charlie let his gaze wander over Harry again, and Harry's traitorous body tried to respond.

Changing the subject, Harry said, "You should hike up Mount Etna while you're here. It's brilliant. Or, you could go windsurfing, but that's a bit dangerous sometimes."

"What's life without a little danger?"

Chuckling, Harry replied "Says the Dragon Handler. Really, Charlie, not everyone lives for danger quite like you do."

"I don't live for danger, Harry. It's the thrill I live for. Surely, after your great escape from Gringotts, you can see the appeal. A huge beast that could crush you with no more than a swipe of her tail… yet she bends to your will. It makes you feel powerful, in control. You're just this small man, but you are dictating the life and actions of this magnificent beast. And, if you can control her, is there really anything you can't do?"

Charlie sighed wistfully, as Harry grabbed his money pouch and tucked his wand in his waistband.

"It also has the potential to create quite a God complex, apparently."

Grinning rakishly, Charlie said, "I don't have a complex, Harry. I'm just confident. And I said it makes you feel that way. And it does, right up to the point when you lose that control."

Charlie lifted the corner of his shirt. For a moment, the only thing Harry could think about was touching that dark, freckled bit of skin. Then, he noticed a rather large scar starting just above Charlie's hip, disappearing into the waistband of his trousers, and twisting around to his back.

"Wow."

"Even the mighty must fall. Hurt like a bitch. So yeah, I know I'm fallible."

Before Harry realized what he was doing, he'd already stepped toward Charlie, hand poised to touch that strangely beautiful scar. He stopped suddenly, and started to back away.

"It's okay, Harry. You can touch it, if you want. I have more, you know. I could show you."

Charlie was smirking again. This time it was a little softer, and might even have been mistaken for a simple smile, if not for the way his hungry eyes were locked onto Harry.

Turning to grab his jacket, Harry shook his head. "No. I'm not-"

"Don't tell me you aren't tempted. I can read people just as well as I can dragons. I just prefer the dragons; they're easier."

Spinning around, Harry glared at the red head, "I wasn't going to say that. I'm not immune to your I'm-a-badass-dragon-handler-and-can-rock-your-fucking-world attitude. But, I'm just not interested in what's being offered. So, if we can go now, that would be great."

"What do you think I'm offering?"

"Charlie…" It was a warning, and thankfully, Charlie understood.

"Fine, have it your way. What's good to eat around here?" Charlie asked, clapping his hands together and grinning broadly.

They had a nice, quiet dinner. Surprisingly, once Charlie turned down his charm a bit, Harry found that he really enjoyed talking to him. They had a lot in common, and when they disagreed they laughed it off rather than make a big deal about it.

"So, what is it you do here, Harry? I can't imagine you'd just be lying around the beach all day."

Harry laughed, "It's very tempting, and I do try to spend a fair amount of time doing just that. However, I actually do a lot of construction and repair work. There aren't any wizards living here, but there are some vacation homes that need attending. On occasion, I get to build one from the ground up. It gives me a chance to put my special abilities to work. I also do some basic upkeep and building for the locals. Of course, that's all manual labor, but I like it."

Winking, Charlie replied, "Manual labor really sits well on you."

Charlie leaned over the table, and ran a fingertip down Harry's exposed bicep. The warmth of Charlie's finger combined with the look of longing on his face made Harry shiver.

"You know, Charlie, there was a time - and not too long ago at that - when I would have happily shagged any bloke who wanted a taste of The Boy Who Lived. But, sadly, you missed the open invitation."

Charlie's eyes narrowed, and he jerked his hand back, as if he'd been burned.

"Is that what you think this is?"

Harry sighed, shaking his head, "That's what it always is. And, for a while, that was okay. But, I've learned that when someone only wants me for who they think I am, it doesn't last very long."

"You're mental if you think you've ever been The Boy Who Lived to me. You've been my brother's best mate. You've been that little boy with big, green eyes that was entirely too young for me. You've been my little sister's boyfriend. You've been a tired, rundown teenager with too much on his shoulders. And, now, you're this very adult, very attractive man that I'd love to have a chance with. But, you've never been the hero to me. You're just Harry. Through it all, you've just been Harry."

Charlie leaned back in his chair, eyeing Harry curiously, as Harry processed everything he'd just said.

"Too young for you? You mean… you've thought about this before?"

Then, Charlie laughed, breaking some of the tension that had sprung up between them with his outburst.

"After everything I said, that's what you latch on to? Yeah, okay? I mean, I didn't go around planning ways to debauch a little boy, but as you got older I starting thinking we'd be pretty bloody brilliant together. Then, Ginny… Well, it was a bit disheartening when you took up with her. I was pretty sure you were-"

"Gay? Trust you to know that before I did. Oh, and Hermione, apparently she's always known."

Charlie smiled, leaning forward again, and completely at ease once more.

"Yeah, I felt the same way when Tonks caught me paying more attention to the magnificent arses on display at House Quidditch matches, rather than what was going on with the game. Women can usually tell things like that. Lucky for her, or so she said, I still had an eye for the ladies too."

"I don't."

Charlie nodded, "I figured as much. So, what do you say? Let's give this a go, yeah? If it doesn't work out, we can forget all about it. If it does work out… well, Romania isn't that far away, Harry. We could visit each other pretty often. We could make it work."

Knowing that Charlie wasn't in this because of hero worship drew Harry in. The idea that he might want more than a one off was the clincher.

"Tomorrow night, dinner at mine. But, you better know that you're leaving afterward."

Charlie grinned widely, "I can do that."

X.X

Charlie was nervous. It wasn't a feeling he was used to. He sometimes became a little anxious when he was in a pen with one of his lesser trained dragons, but he was never nervous. He especially didn't feel nervous when considering a date.

Charlie wasn't necessarily vain, but he did know that most people found him attractive. It was why he never had a problem bringing someone home if he felt like it. But recently he hadn't much had the desire. Oh, he'd been randy, no doubt, but he hadn't been interested in pulling only to have them get up and leave the next morning.

He was, in short, at a point in his life where he was ready to settle down. He wanted the familiarity that came with sleeping together more than a handful of times. He wanted to take someone out to dinner and have breakfast with them the next morning.

Of course, ideally, this person would also live close by, but for Harry, he'd make an exception. He'd always fancied Harry, in a way. Harry was brave, mischievous, strong-willed, handsome, kind, funny, and so very down to earth.

Charlie admired him for the way he'd carried himself through the war and the years preceding it, but he also admired him for the way he'd lived his life since then. He'd not moped about, whining about all he'd lost. No. He'd taken his life by the reigns, and lived it the way he wanted.

And, Charlie had to admit, the man had changed so much. Harry didn't look like a boy anymore, and he'd never acted like one. Charlie had always found Harry attractive, but that was such an understatement now. Harry was deeply tanned, muscled perfectly, and so confident. He was, quite honestly, one of the sexiest men Charlie had ever met.

Charlie wanted this to go well. He definitely wanted Harry physically, and would be agreeable to that at any point, but mostly he wanted to see if this little spark he'd always felt around Harry might be something more. Harry wanted him too, he was sure of that, but he also knew that Harry was looking for more than just meaningless sex. Obviously, Harry didn't think Charlie could be anything more, but he was determined to prove Harry wrong.

So, it was for those reasons that Charlie was nervously standing outside Harry's door, trying to get some control over his emotions before he knocked.

As Charlie was working up the nerve to just raise his hand and do it already, The door swung inward to reveal a softly smiling Harry.

Charlie didn't say anything- couldn't say anything. Harry was standing in front of him with his hair slightly messy, in a white t-shirt just tight and thin enough to give a hint of peaked nipples and rippling abs, and denims fitted so bloody well that Charlie couldn't wait for him to turn around. But somehow the best part of the ensemble was his bare feet- Charlie could easily imagine he'd just slipped from the bed after a fantastic shag.

"Hey." Harry greeted him casually, stepping back to let him in.

Charlie entered and forced himself to keep his hands in his pockets.

"Something smells really good."

Though Charlie could smell the food, what he was referring to was the slight whiff of cologne he could smell coming off Harry. One of his biggest turn-ons was a man that smelled good, and Harry was absolutely edible.

"Oh, yeah, I just ordered take out, hope that's okay. I thought we could eat on the sofa, maybe watch a Muggle film."

The sofa-where Harry would be right beside him. That sounded perfect. Maybe Harry wouldn't enforce a hands-off policy. Charlie always enjoyed a good cuddle, and Harry was very cuddle worthy.

"That sounds great."

They ate their food and turned on the television, but Charlie couldn't really remember what he'd eaten or what was on the screen. All he was fully aware of was the heat radiating off the body beside him, and his desire to pull Harry closer and stretch out on the sofa beside him.

They were sitting beside each other with barely a hand's distance between their upper bodies. Harry had drawn his feet up onto the sofa, and the toes of one naked foot were just brushing Charlie's thigh. Charlie was as hard as a rock, but he didn't feel the urgent need he usually felt when aroused. It was more like a lazy demand from his body that he find some way to get closer to Harry.

Harry shifted, trying to get more comfortable, and Charlie saw his opening.

He leaned to his right, away from Harry, and positioned himself in the corner of the sofa, halfway reclined between the arm and the back. He waited until Harry glanced over at him, still fidgeting slightly. Charlie didn't say anything, and kept his face as neutral as possible. But, he did raise his arm to indicate he'd be alright if Harry wanted to lean against him.

He was positive Harry would say no, and terrified his boldness would get him thrown out, but neither of those things happened. Harry considered him for a moment and then accepted the offer.

As Harry moved over him, trying to fit himself between Charlie's torso and the back of the sofa, Charlie stretched his legs out and intertwined them with Harry's. Finally, with a bit of maneuvering, Harry was laying on his side, with his head resting on Charlie's shoulder, his thigh pressed to Charlie's, and his hand splayed out over Charlie's chest.

Harry whispered, hot breath fanning out over Charlie's neck, "This doesn't mean-"

Eyes closed, focusing on the feel of Harry's body in every spot it connected with his own, Charlie said, "Shhh, watch the movie."

It was a moment he would never forget. Harry's heart was beating as wildly as his own. They were both breathing heavily, and Harry's fingers continued to twitch on Charlie's chest. For a good half hour, they lay just like that- both full of excitement, wonderment, and nervous energy.

When the film ended, Charlie fully expected Harry to jump up and usher him out the door. When, after a few minutes of watching the credits roll, Harry still hadn't moved, Charlie began to feel a little hope.

"Are you comfortable?"

X.X

"Very."

And, he was comfortable, more so than he'd been in a while.

After he'd moved into Charlie's arms, on top of him, really, Harry had stopped paying any attention to what was happening on the screen. He'd immersed himself in listening to Charlie's heartbeat, and the way his breath hitched when Harry moved his fingers just slightly, over the Charlie's firm pectorals.

It had been so long, too long, since he'd been this close to another person. And that person being Charlie Weasley only made it so much better. Grudgingly, he sent out a silent 'thank you' to Hermione for sending the man here. Even if things didn't progress past this, Harry thought it might be enough.

"Me too. Do you want me to leave now?"

Charlie's breath ruffled Harry's hair as he spoke, and the quiet, but not quite dormant, arousal Harry had been feeling spiked.

"Do you have anywhere to be? A hot date?"

Laughter rumbling in his chest, sending the best kind of chills through Harry, Charlie said, "I'm on my hot date, or I hope that's what this is."

Harry had intended to invite Charlie over for dinner, then kick him out the moment he started flirting and leering. He'd dressed in a way meant to catch Charlie's attention. He'd greeted Charlie at the door, looking as enticing as he possibly could. But Charlie had been the perfect gentleman.

Then, he'd thought when Charlie had invited him closer the man would surely make some kind of move on him, but he'd not said or done anything of the sort. Harry was almost disappointed by that, because just about now, he'd love for Charlie to act like the Charlie he knew. He was almost painfully hard, and he knew it was obvious.

"Yeah, that's what this is."

"Good. I just have one question, then."

Harry allowed his fingers to wander in wide circles across Charlie's chest, and smiled when Charlie shifted below him.

"What's that?"

"Is there, no matter how slight, a possibility this date might end with a kiss?"

Teasingly, Harry replied, "I don't kiss on a first date."

Charlie's arms, which had been resting on the back of the sofa and under his head, came down to encircle Harry. His right hand clamped down over Harry's on his chest, and his left hand gripped Harry's hip. For a moment, Harry marveled at how much bigger than his own they were, and how the hand holding his hip felt so solid, so firm and unyielding. He wondered how it would feel to have one of Charlie's large hands on each of his hips and moaned.

"Merlin," Charlie hissed, flexing his hands, "Again."

Harry wanted to say no, to get up, to walk away, but that damned hand squeezed him tighter, the finger tips slipping under the hem of his shirt, grazing against his bare skin. This time, his moan was followed by a slight arch of his body.

"Yes." Charlie said, quickly pulling Harry up and completely over him.

Harry's head spun as he allowed himself to be moved, and his groin pressed into Charlie's. At the intimate contact, Charlie growled. He didn't ask again, and instead slid one of hands up the length of Harry's body, and grabbed the back of Harry's neck, pulling him down, and plundering his mouth- taking what he wanted.

As Charlie's tongue plunged in and out of his month, Harry tried to stop himself from rutting against Charlie but found that it was useless. He ended up with both hands tangled in Charlie's ginger locks, using his tight grip to get enough leverage to roll his hips, rubbing his cock against Charlie's over and over again.

And though Harry had stated, multiple times that this was not what he wanted, when Charlie pulled back to breathe, Harry continued to suck and lick at his jaw as he panted and groaned.

"Harry, fuck… gotta… you need to stop, baby. Don't want you to… oh gods, yeah, like that… No, stop, let me help you, don't make us come like this… wanna… oh, yeah, that's it… oh fuck… wanna suck you."

Harry shook his head- there wasn't time for that. He needed to come, and he needed it to happen right now. But, as he tried to keep moving his hips, Charlie sat up, causing Harry to try to press him back down, whining at the loss of friction where he need it the most.

"Lay back, Harry, just let me…"

Harry was manhandled until he was flat on his back, Charlie working frantically at his fly. As soon as the pressure from his denims was relieved, Harry lifted his hips, letting Charlie pull his pants down and free his cock.

"Oh, yes," Was the only thing Charlie said, before wrapping a hand firmly around the base of Harry's shaft, leaning over to close his mouth over the head.

Harry was frozen. He was sure his hands, that had never quite found their way out of Charlie's hair, were pulling a bit too harshly, but he couldn't loosen his grip. Charlie didn't seem at all put out by it, and eagerly swallowed Harry's cock over and over again.

Charlie's tongue stroked firmly up and down the underside of Harry's length, dipping under the foreskin occasionally to lap at the fluids leaking from his slit.

It had been so bloody long since Harry had been with someone, and he was sure he'd come within seconds, but, it seemed that Charlie had other ideas. He teased Harry mercilessly, bringing him so close to the edge, only to clamp down around the base of Harry's cock and give an almost harsh tug to Harry's bollocks. It was maddening. It was aggravating. It was bloody brilliant.

"Oh God, Charlie, so good, so fucking good. Don't stop, please don't… oh yes."

Charlie's hands continued to roll and massage gently at Harry's sac as his mouth worked up and down Harry's length, stoking the fire raging through his body. Harry's hands tugged on Charlie's hair, and his toes dug into the couch, as his hips bucked wildly. His lip was sore because his teeth were constantly digging into it.

"Charlie, I… I can't… please."

X.X/center

Harry was reduced to a blubbering mess under Charlie's ministrations. As many times as he'd seen someone fall apart under his hands, his mouth, none of them had been as sexy as Harry was.

He kept Harry on edge as long as he could, but soon enough, his own eagerness to witness Harry's release overwhelmed him.

Charlie slipped a finger into his mouth, and as Harry arched up, Charlie slid his hand under Harry's hips. Harry moaned when Charlie parted his cheeks, and when Charlie pressed his finger unrelentingly into Harry's tight pucker, he was rewarded with the first warm, bitter pulse of come from Harry's throbbing cock.

Quivering through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Harry moaned his satisfaction. Charlie rested his head on Harry's hip, trying to calm his own arousal.

"Wow." Harry said, breathlessly.

Charlie chuckled and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Harry's inner thigh.

"Yeah."

"Oh," Harry said, raising himself up, and slightly dislodging Charlie, "You didn't…"

Charlie pushed Harry back down, and nuzzled into Harry's stomach, Harry's spent cock twitching with almost renewed interest against his chin.

"No, and that's okay. Maybe next time, unless there's not going to be a next time, in which case…"

"Once you leave here, when you go back to Romania, will you still want to see me?"

Harry didn't sound unsure of himself, or needy. He sounded like a man who knew what he wanted, and Charlie's heart stuttered when he thought that might just be him.

"Oh yes. I don't think I'll ever want to stop seeing you."

"And, will you be seeing anyone else? I mean, it's okay if you are, I'd just like to know- so I can keep my options open as well."

Harry's fingers carded gently through Charlie's hair, contrasting greatly with the way they'd been pulling at it earlier. Charlie enjoyed the sensation almost as much. If Harry was always as passionate as he'd been a few moments ago, and always this sweet after, Charlie was sure he'd never dream of seeing anyone else.

"Not a chance."

"Then, yeah, there'll be a next time. That doesn't mean I can't take care of you this time, though."

But, during their conversation, and the lazy snuggling, Charlie's arousal had abated. And, he thought, perhaps it was better if this time was only for Harry.

"Not tonight."

X.X

The next few days seemed to fly by, yet drag at the same time. They spent all their time together, and Charlie had even spent a few nights at Harry's place. The frustrating part was, since that first fantastic blowjob, they hadn't gone any further, and Harry was becoming increasingly antsy.

Originally, he'd wanted them to move slowly, but now he was ready for more. Sure, their snogging sessions were intensem and the blowjobs were amazing, but he was beginning to feel unsatisfied with the status quo. At the rate they were going, he wouldn't manage to get in Charlie's pants before he left, and Harry desperately wanted to get in Charlie's pants.

"Hey, Harry." Charlie called, as he neared Harry's place in the warm sand.

Harry was sitting on the beach- something he hadn't done much of since Charlie had arrived, but he did some of his best thinking there, and he had a lot of that to do.

"Hey." Harry answered, tilting his head up and using his hand to shield his face from the afternoon sun.

When his eyes landed on Charlie's chest - Charlie's very bare chest - his pulse quickened, and his breath caught. During all their heated snogs and frantic fumblings, Charlie had never taken his shirt off, and strangely, the time or two they'd actually been out on the beach together, Charlie had remained clothed. So, Harry was getting his first eyeful and hoping like hell he wasn't tenting his shorts.

There was barely a spot on Charlie that wasn't covered in tattoos or scars. A large dragon covered Charlie's chest, surrounded by a multitude of smaller tattoos. There were almost as many scars and, even though they should have been unattractive, they suited Charlie. His nipples were pierced, and a silver hoop dangled from each one. God, there were so many cute little freckles. His long, red hair was loose and blowing gently in the breeze. Harry was sure that the man's muscles had muscles. His eyes roamed freely over the skin on display and landed on the scar Charlie had shown him on his first night here.

Charlie moved closer, lowering himself down beside Harry, and Harry ran his fingers gently over the slightly puckered skin on Charlie's side. Harry grinned when Charlie shivered, and his skin turned to gooseflesh under Harry's fingertips.

"That is one hell of a scar, Charlie."

"Hmm, I suppose it is, but if it gets you to touch me like that, then it's worth it."

Harry looked up at Charlie's face, and a jolt of arousal flared through him at the heat in Charlie's eyes.

"I'd touch you anyway, you know. But, your scars are… interesting."

"Like I told you before, I've plenty more…"

Charlie reached out, laying his hand on Harry's knee, and the soft, almost loving look on his face didn't really match the flirty words.

"I think… I think I'd like to see them."

"I'd like to show you, but first, a sunset on the beach?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, a bit breathlessly.

The sun sank slowly over the horizon, spreading soft yellow, orange, and pink tints over the rolling water, as Charlie pulled Harry closer, kissing his neck and nibbling gently at his ear.

"I want you to visit me in Romania, Harry, and I want to come back to visit you here. I'd ask you to move in with me, but I know you're happy here. I just… I'm ready for this-for us. I think it's time, for both of us.'

Harry smiled, turning his head into Charlie's chest.

In a low voice, Harry said, "You don't have to work so hard for it tonight. I promise, you're getting laid either way. I don't think I can wait anymore."

Tucking a finger under Harry's chin, and tilting his head up, Charlie said, "Even if you decide to wait, I still want this. I'm not… I don't really sleep around anymore, Harry. I know that's what you think. Hell, it's what everyone thinks. But, it's been months since I brought anyone home. I just…"

Charlie caressed Harry's cheek, and smiled softly.

"I think I was waiting for you. And, I know, that sounds like the cheesiest line ever, but maybe… I don't know." Charlie sighed, dropping his hand from Harry's face and biting his bottom lip.

Suddenly, Harry wanted to be inside, off this beach, and tucked into his bed with Charlie beside him. Yeah, it was cheesy. But, Charlie Weasley didn't do cheesy. He did scorching. He did mind blowing. He did sexy and smooth. So, if it was coming out of Charlie's mouth this awkwardly, then it could only be the truth.

"Maybe we need to, at some point in time, tell Hermione thanks?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

Harry stood, holding his hand out to Charlie.

"Let's go inside, I don't fancy having sand in places the sun doesn't even see."

Charlie laughed, and let Harry help pull him up.

"Will I be able to actually sleep in the bed tonight, rather than the sofa?"

"Oh, you're most certainly sleeping in the bed."

They barely made it through the door, before Charlie was pressing Harry to the wall, determined to get as much of his tongue inside of Harry's mouth as possible.

As he'd often found them doing over the last few days, Harry's hands tangled in Charlie's hair.

"God, I love your hair." Harry moaned, as Charlie licked up the center of his throat.

"I love your hands in my hair." Charlie said, taking Harry's t-shirt off.

Charlie dropped to his knees, pulling Harry's shorts down as he went.

"Fuck, you're so hard, baby. I want…" Charlie licked up the full length of Harry's cock, catching a pearl of pre-come on the tip where his foreskin was stretched tight and open.

"I want to fuck you."

X.X

They'd never discussed this. Charlie didn't know if Harry preferred to top or bottom. Most of the time, Charlie didn't care either way, but now, he only wanted to sink into Harry. He wanted to feel Harry around him, taking him in.

He leaned in, peppering kisses on Harry's thighs, and reaching around to massage Harry's arse.

"Yeah… now, please." Harry said, pushing his hips forward.

"Bed," Was all Charlie said, as he stood, grabbing Harry by the hand and tugging him along.

He pushed the door to Harry's bedroom open, and, the moment they were through it, he spun around, caught hold of Harry's hip, and pulled Harry against him. He wasted no time walking Harry to the bed and pushing him down onto it.

Charlie jerked his trousers and pants off, the whole time watching Harry. Harry stayed where Charlie had placed him, leaning back on his elbows, eyeing Charlie hungrily. Harry's cock stood hard and proud, rising up from the nest of curls, dripping steadily.

"Merlin, Harry, you're so fucking beautiful…" Charlie moved slowly toward the bed, toward Harry.

"Well, you're sexy as hell. Now, get over here."

Determined to do this right, or not at all, Charlie knelt by the side of the bed, and lifted one of Harry's feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Just lay back."

He started with the top of Harry's foot, exploring with his fingers and his mouth. He worked quickly up Harry's toned calves and thighs, alternating between legs, and delighting in Harry's moans.

Harry's cock twitched in front of him, but Charlie ignored it, licking lovingly at Harry's hip bones, and then his navel. Harry panted and arched as Charlie continued higher, laying his tongue flat over a taut nipple, and then sucking and nipping gently.

"Char- Charlie, no more. Lube… we need lube. You need to... we have to... now, please?"

Charlie shook his head, whispering into Harry's sweat dampened skin, "Soon, baby, soon. Turn over for me."

Groaning in protest, Harry complied shakily-still so aroused that he pressed his hips into the bed, as Charlie nipped behind his knee. Charlie wanted to continue his teasing, but wasn't sure how much more of it either of them could stand.

When Charlie asked "Where's the lube?"  
>Harry eagerly replied. "Top drawer."<p>

As Charlie fumbled for the tube, Harry raised his bottom half and Charlie was presented with the tempting sight of Harry's arse.

Gripping the small tube in one hand, Charlie slowly spread Harry's cheeks and moaned when he saw Harry's pucker winking at him. He couldn't help himself, and leaned in for a taste. He licked Harry from perineum all the way up to the bottom of his spine and grinned when Harry hissed and pushed back against him.

Charlie pointed his tongue and licked firmly around the ring of contracting muscle-trying to dip into each wrinkle. Harry babbled incoherently, arching his back and wriggling almost frantically.

"Oh god. Please. Yes. So fucking good. Charlie…"

Hearing the utter desperation in Harry's voice, Charlie kissed Harry's hole once more, then reluctantly pulled back.

He tried to prepare Harry slowly, but Harry was having none of it. He pushed back onto Charlie's fingers, gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. Every time Charlie brushed his prostate, Harry mewled wildly, asking for more, begging for Charlie's cock.

Charlie's cock throbbed, as he stroked himself a few times, and pressed slowly against Harry's opening. The quivering hole gave way as Charlie pushed forward, and Harry took him in, groaning and mumbling.

"Yes, Merlin, Charlie… so big… fuck."

Harry's body seemed to draw him in, holding Charlie tightly and he cursed as Harry's channel rippled around him. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Charlie leaned down over Harry and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's torso.

He tweaked Harry's nipples and latched onto the back of Harry's neck, finally seating himself fully inside of Harry.

Harry stilled under him, gasping for air and growling low in his throat. His hands never loosened their hold on the sheets, even as he began to move under Charlie, rolling his hips and thrusting as much as he could in his position.

"Fuck, Harry." Giving into desire, Charlie let his teeth sink into Harry's soft skin and Harry grunted, trying to move faster.

"Need you to move, Charlie. Fuck me, please."

Not sure that he would be able to hold out for any length of time, but unable to resist any longer, Charlie pulled almost all the way out, and then snapped his hips forward.

Harry started to whimper as Charlie's movements sped up, increasing to a frenetic pace, and driving them both to the edge quickly. As Harry's body strained, trying to both find and fight his impending release, Charlie allowed his hands free reign, grasping at every bit of Harry he could reach, needing to feel every inch of him.

"Charlie, oh god, Charlie. I'm…"

But, Harry didn't finish speaking, as his body went rigid beneath Charlie as he spilled onto the sheets, cock untouched, his hole tightening around Charlie's shaft. As the last spasm racked Harry's body, he collapsed with a sigh.

Charlie was so close. He gripped Harry's shoulders, pressing into him more urgently, and enjoying the little, sated, but pleasure-filled, moans Harry emitted.

"Yeah, that's it, Charlie. Feels good. You feel so good." Harry reached back, grabbing Charlie's hips, and urging him to move faster, deeper, harder.

Sweat dripped from Charlie's brow as he fought to reach his climax, always dangling just on the cusp but not able to fall. He wanted… he wanted to see his come covering Harry's arse.

Quickly pulling out, he stroked himself once, twice, three times. Then, without warning, his cock twitched, as the first drops of his seed landed on Harry's left cheek. His muscles tensed, his toes stretched and curled, and his legs shook uncontrollably, as he milked himself dry over Harry's backside.

"Mmmm." Harry moaned, sleepy but content.

_Six Months Later…_

Charlie was just stepping out of the shower, when he heard a knock at his door. He wasn't expecting company, so his first thought was that he was needed for one of the dragons. He sighed, wrapping the towel firmly around his waist and hoping he hadn't just showered in vain.

He swung the door inward, startled to find Harry on the other side.

"Hey!" Charlie greeted, grinning widely, "Come on in. Let me get dressed really quick. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled, but I wasn't expecting you for a couple weeks."

Charlie stepped inside, pulling Harry with him and into a quick but thorough kiss.

"God, I've missed you," Harry whispered against Charlie's mouth, "And, don't get dressed, it'll make things quicker."

Chuckling, Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Harry Potter, did you seriously come all this way for a shag? Not that I'm complaining…" Charlie waggled his eyebrows and Harry laughed.

"Actually, no. I have a surprise for you. Do you remember how we talked about one of us possibly moving?"

"What? You didn't! Harry, we were just talking. I didn't want you to uproot your life…" Charlie said, moving away from Harry to sit on his sofa.

He was too shocked to even respond properly. Surely he should be excited about this. All he'd wanted since they'd started seeing each other was to have Harry closer, but he'd never meant to disrupt the quiet, enjoyable life Harry had built for himself.

"Don't freak out on me, Charlie. Look, your boss was in the market for a handyman, and I just happen to have the skills required. I kept the house on the beach- I figure we can run away for weekends there when we have time."

Charlie shook his head, looking up at Harry with a mixture of awe and sadness.

"You love it on that island, Harry. I can't take that away from you. I don't want to be another person in your life demanding sacrifices. I can't be, if this is going to work."

Harry moved across the room, kneeling in front of Charlie, and said, "You didn't demand anything from me, Charlie. And, god, this is not how I wanted to say this, but I love you. That island just doesn't hold the same appeal anymore. I mean, I love it, and I definitely want to go back as often as possible, but I really just want to be wherever you are."

Stunned further by Harry's admission, Charlie raised his hands to cradle Harry's face, "You… you love me?"

"God, yes. And, trust me, Hermione's entirely too smug about the whole thing. So, can I move in?" Harry asked, pulling his shrunken luggage from his pocket with a hopeful expression.

"I… I don't know what to say."

A frown slipped over Harry's face, and he started stuffing the small items back in his pockets.

"Oh, I see. This isn't… you were just talking about it because you didn't think I'd actually take you up on it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed…"

"No!" Charlie practically yelled, grabbing Harry's hands.

"Yes, move in with me, please. I just didn't think this would ever happen. I thought we'd be stealing moments here and there for the next few years. I didn't think… I love you too, you know." Charlie stammered.

Harry grinned, joy written all over his face.

"So, we're really doing this, then? We're moving in together? I'm going to get to go to bed with you every night? Wake up with you every morning? Come home to you in the afternoons?"

Charlie nodded, so very happy to finally be getting what he'd wanted for half a year. Then, without any more conversation, he stood and pulled Harry toward his bedroom - their bedroom - to get started on all those promises.


End file.
